


Rest Stop

by callmeonetrack



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Friday Night Lights
Genre: Crossover, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9358550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeonetrack/pseuds/callmeonetrack
Summary: Kara kills some time in Tim Riggins' truck in Dillon, Texas.





	

Kara had barely made it into the parking lot of this rundown garage in this frakking dust bowl of a town (had to roll the last twenty yards) and now this hick of a mechanic is telling her it’s gonna cost her the better part of a paycheck and a couple hours to fix her old junker. As if it’s even worth the money.

She kicks at a little metal toolbox on the ground just to make herself feel better and the guy cringes. Kara tries not to roll her eyes.

“So how long’s it gonna take?” She purses her lips and crosses her arms, feeling sweat dripping between her breasts. It’s so frakking humid down here, she doesn’t know how they can stand it. “You got a loaner I can use?” It’s not that she has anywhere to be really, she just doesn’t see the appeal of sitting around in Podunk any longer than she should.

The guy flushes, stammering something about how they’ve only been open a couple months and this time she does roll her eyes. She’s about to give him a few creative suggestions on how to problem solve when a voice from behind her says, “Take it easy, Billy. I can take her anywhere she wants to go.”

Kara turns. He’s got an arm propped high on the doorjamb and he’s tall. Lean. Rangy even. Her eyes skip down his body, taking in the cut-off shirt and tight jeans. The arms aren’t bad, though she’s seen better, but he fills out the denim in a way she can appreciate.  When her gaze finally slides above the neck, she almost laughs. Kid barely looks legal and his hair’s all flowing locks like something out of a romance novel. But his eyes are bright green (not blue, thank the lords) and Kara has a secret weakness for pretty faces. 

He’s the best thing she’s seen since she rolled into this hellhole.

He smiles as if he can read her mind, slow and easy and there’s heat in it already. Kara just cocks an eyebrow, because he’s still practically a nugget. But then he shifts his hips and hooks a hand into his belt buckle as he gives her the once over. That low drawl comes out again, and damn if it isn’t sexy as hell when he says “I can give her a ride.”

Kara just thinks _hell yeah you can._

***

An hour later she’s sprawled in the back of his truck on some dead end dirt road, enjoying the way the Santa Ana winds are washing over her naked body. The kid (Tom? Tim?) has his hands on her thighs, spreading her wide as he eats her out and he’s pretty frakking good at this. Energetic too because he’s been at it for a while now and showing no signs of slowing. She forgot how much stamina the young ones have. Not that she’s complaining. His tongue is long and wet, and he curls it around her clit and sucks hard, and Kara purrs a little.

He must have heard her because he repeats the move and Kara reaches down and slides a hand into that cover model hair. It’s silky against her thighs as he presses his mouth into her, licking her from bottom to top, and Kara gets suddenly why guys like women with long hair.

It’s also good for steering and she wants more so she pushes down a little. He pulls back far enough to look up at her and she thinks he’s frakking smirking at her. He just says “Yes, ma’am” and she thinks _You can call me Sir_ , but she doesn’t say it because he’s already scooting lower. Callused thumbs stroke over sensitive skin, pushing her open for his tongue which he slides inside her with no preamble.  Kara moans and he thrusts again and again in a steady rhythm, pressing a rough finger to her clit while he fraks her with his tongue. It only takes another minute and Kara’s coming hard, cursing and crying out and it’s a damn good thing they’re out in the middle of nowhere.

When she’s done, he climbs up her body to kiss her. She can taste herself and the faint tang of alcohol on his tongue. Kara indulges him for a bit, but she’s ready to get on with the show, so after a few minutes she pushes him back and slides forward to straddle his lap. He looks a little surprised, but Kara reaches for his belt buckle and grins at him. “I think you promised me a ride, cowboy.”

“Yes, ma’am, I did.” His eyes sparkle a little, and his hands come up to palm her breasts. He’s got good hands.

“Nice manners,” she says, working the belt buckle open, “but I think all things considered, you can call me Kara.”

He grins and it’s just a shade wolfish. “Nice tits, Kara.”

“Talk is cheap, Timmy.” She reaches for his fly and unzips him, then hooks her fingers into the jeans. He lifts and she yanks them down his narrow hips. He didn’t bother with underwear, she notes with satisfaction, as his cock springs free, already hard. She thinks maybe he’s her kind of guy after all.

He’s muttering “Don’t call me Timmy,” but she’s already moving over him, one hand on his chest for balance, the other wrapped around his shaft as she pulls him into position and sinks down on him. Kara exhales with satisfaction because this is her favorite part, the initial entry, pushing hot and smooth and hard inside her. She grinds down, rocking her hips into his, and his hands are still on her breasts, his fingers twisting and tugging on her nipples, making her moan.

His hips are snapping under her, bucking up every time she slides down on him and it doesn’t take long before she’s close to coming again. His hands are on her ass now, squeezing hard and she rides him faster, the slap of skin on skin loud in the relative silence around them. Then he slips a hand between them and his fingers scrabble against her clit, pinching it, and the pressure pushes her over the edge, her body tensing and shuddering with relief. Kara closes her eyes and lets the pleasure just wash through her. Gods, that was good.

When she opens her eyes, he’s coming down, and she watches the way his long lashes flutter over sharp cheekbones. He really is quite pretty. When he stills and smiles at her a moment later though, Kara rolls off him. The air is humid and dusty still, but it’s not as irritating as before. She stretches and her body hums a little, sated and warm and just a bit achey. It’d been a while. Guess her car wasn’t the only thing in need of a fix up.

All in all, she decides, Dillon, Texas, ain’t such a bad place to pass an hour.


End file.
